


Holiday Weekend

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has known Tom for years. She’s his assistant and they met when she was the stage manager for Othello. Her brother is getting married and she needs a date so Tom is the perfect man to escort her. Will sparks fly? Of course they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holiday Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Emily's face claim is Hayley Atwell.

Emily just woke up from sleeping and she turns over to see one of her best friend in the whole world with his head turned towards her, still asleep. She was completely naked and she knew for sure he was too. She smiles as she sees his eye closed in sleep and those long, beautiful eye lashes. It was still the middle of the night, the early morning hours. She could see the snow falling outside of her old bedroom.

She smiles as she kisses his lips lightly. He opens his eyes and wraps his arms around her naked torso.

“Hello,” he mumbled tiredly.

“Hello.” She answered as she moved her body closer to his.

“It’s still night.”

“I know but I want to talk about what happened before we decide to do anything else.”

“All right.” He said to her.

***

She was nervous. Beyond nervous. This was not going to work she kept telling herself, as she waits in her mini cooper for Tom to walk out of his flat. They were going to her brother’s wedding. He was the only person in her family that she could actually stand. She hadn’t been close with her parents in years since she decided to be an actress or as her parents called it, ‘bohemian lifestyle of sin.’ When she left their home ten years before, but fuck them she always thought.

She still hadn’t made it in most people’s perspective but she made long lasting friendships with the people that she spends most of her time with. She was as assistant to a great guy, Tom Hiddleston. They met on a production of Othello, he was Cassio and she was the stage manager.

They went out for drinks a few times but they were just good friends and when she started working with him that friendship grew into absolute trust and he was always her shoulder to cry on when a bastard broke her heart.

Tom opens the back door of her mini and puts his suitcase in it. He then gets into her car. She turns to face him.

“Remember the story we made up?”

“Yes I’m going to be pretending to be your boyfriend for the weekend so your family doesn’t pester you on why you haven’t gotten into a serious relationship.”

“That’s right.” She nods her head.

“Why do you care what they think?” he asks her.

“I know I shouldn’t. I haven’t seen them in years but this is my brother’s wedding and with how my luck is with most men I don’t see myself getting married for a long time.”

“You’ll find someone, Emily.”

“Yeah. I guess there’s always you.” She said in a witty way but a part of her meant it. She’s always had feelings for Tom but he was her best friend and well he was sort of her boss. It would be inappropriate.

“Whatever you want.” He tells her. He always loved her and had been pining for her since they met but that would be crossing lines that he wasn’t willing to cross if it ruined the friendship they’ve always had.

It took them an hour and a half to get to the family Estate. Her father was a surgeon and her mother a psychiatrist.

“Wow this is a nice property.” Tom told her.

“I know but it felt like a prison when I used to live here.” She said readjusting her hat so the snow wouldn’t make her hair wet. “So let’s get this fun weekend started.” She said as they got their suitcases out of the car and walks into the house.

Since it was late at night when they arrived her parents gave them a lecture on being on time.

“Just stop it ok. We just got here. The wedding’s tomorrow and then after that we are going to be on our merry way like you both obviously want us to. Your personal assistant of an actor daughter won’t be an inconvenience to you after that ok.”

They went upstairs and her brother, Peter was waiting for them. He looks apologetic.

“Sorry about them, sis. They’ve been driving me and Robert nuts all night long. Bitching about why you didn’t come here on time.”

“Well that’s mum and dad for us.”

“And this lovely gentleman?” Peter asks indicating Tom.

“He’s my best friend and well he’s pretending to be my boyfriend for the wedding because…”

“Yeah. I get it. Robert and I had to pretend to not be partners for almost a year because of them. I think they are convinced that there isn’t going to be a wedding tomorrow.”

“Well we know there is going to be one because you and Robert are amazing together.”

“Yes we are. Well I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“All right Peter.”

They walk into her old bedroom. There were still some posters on the walls from over ten years ago. “Sorry about the embarrassing posters on the walls.”

“Don’t be. I like them.” Tom said as he set his suitcase down.

They got ready for bed. It would seem strange to most people for two people who are pretending to be intimate to be sharing a bed but they had done it before, sharing the bed and not the romance part. He had spent many a night holding her as she cried herself to sleep.

They turn away from each other as they change into their pajamas so there wouldn’t be any suspicion from her parents that they weren’t really romantic.

But she turned around too soon and he was still naked. “Oh shit I’m sorry.”

“Its fine, Emily.”

She turns around and looks at his eyes and she starts to look at his body. She walks over to him and hugs him. He holds her in his arms. Him completely naked and her in her pajamas. They both breathe heavily and look into each other’s eyes.

“Tom just kiss me.”

His lips touch hers and quickly they both open each other’s mouths to the other. His kisses soon turn heated as he moves his body to deepen it. She ends the kiss.

“What are we doing?”

“I don’t know but I want to keep on doing it. Do you?” he asks her.

“Please. Tom I need you tonight. Please make love to me?”

“As you wish.” He tells her as he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

She giggles as she lands on her mattress and it turns into a breathy moan as she feels him take off her pajama bottoms and smirks as he sees the cotton white knickers she was wearing. They were simple because she hadn’t expected this to happen when she chose her underwear this morning. He crawls up her body and brings his lips to hers and gives her another hungry kiss. She could feel his erection against the waistband of her knickers.

She sits up after he ends the kiss. Takes off her t-shirt and he takes a nipple in his mouth and suckles it. Her manicured fingers go into his short curls and tugs at them softly.

“I’m going to kiss you all over, bring you to orgasm with just my fingers and lips and then finally we are going to be joined. Does that sound like proper love making to you?”

“Oh yes.” She moans out as she lies back down. Tom kisses down her chest, licks down her navel and when he reaches her thighs and her center. He looks at her lovingly and lustfully at the same time. He dives in and licks at her and she squeaks and moans.

He smirks as he delves his tongue along her swollen cunt. He’s wanted to do this for years but each time he thought about it before tonight he’d talk himself out of it.

He puts two fingers into her cunt and he can already feel how wet she is for him. He knows that he made her feel that way but for how long he has no idea.

He brushes his thumb along her clit and she moans out and he brings his lips to her cunt and starts sucking her outer lips.

She can hear some slurping and she would’ve been mortified if it wasn’t Tom doing this to her. She needed more of this. She’s never felt this good receiving cunnilingus ever. Why did they wait this long for this? They haven’t even connected their bodies yet and she was already regretting waiting as long as they had.

She cums faster than she has ever come before from someone giving her cunnilingus before. Tom finishes up taking care of her and then goes back up her body to kiss her on the lips again. She can taste herself on his lips and tongue and she finds it oddly erotic. She’s never felt this electrified before with any other sexual partner she has had sex with.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” he asks her as he gives her an eskimo kiss.

“Well don’t most man want the favor returned?”

“Some other time if that’s alright. I want to make love to you, Emily. Will you let me?” he asks her to make sure she really wanted this.

“Yes. I want more of this. Please Tom, make love to me.”

“What about protection. I didn’t think to bring anything with me.”

“I’m good I had my monthly last week and I want you. No I need you now.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He aligns himself with her and pushes himself into her body. He doesn’t move giving her a chance to adjust to his size. It took her a few moments but she nods her head. He looks into her eyes and smiles as he kisses her as he starts thrusting into her. They moan and groan together in pleasure.

“Oh Tom.” She moans out as she moves her hips in time with his thrusts. “Please more. I can take it.”

He started increasing the speed of his thrusting all the while taking her hands in his and putting their joined hands above her head. The angle putting him further inside of her. The way she felt around him is something he never wanted to live without. She felt the way he always fantasized her feeling around him.

“Oh Emily.”

“Oh Tom.”

The only sounds in the room were bodies moving together, the old bed springs squeaking, litany of each other’s names and moans of pleasure. She’s the first to come first and he cums immediately after her.

They both breathe out deeply and as he pulls out of her they lay on their backs with the blanket covering both of them.

“Wow!” they both say at the same time.

***

“What is there to say Emily?”

“How long we’ve wasted?”

“We waited because we were too scared to let our feelings out.”

“What about now?” she asks as he brings her naked body even closer to his side.

“I think it’s plainly obvious that we feel the same for one another.”

“Is this love or…”

“I love you Emily Smith. I have for a while now.”

“Me too. I love you Tom and I’m just scared that we are going to end up mucking this up in the end.”

“Why would you think that?”

“We’re friends and your my boss. What will other people say?”

“What people say or think doesn’t matter Emily. All that matters is that I love you a lot. This isn’t just a sexual attraction or a one off. I want you. You are my greatest friend in the world.”

She has tears in her eyes as she hears this handsome man tell her that he loves her. She’s never felt this way with a man before. The other men in her life always let her down but never Tom.

“Can we just hold onto each other the rest of the night? We have a wedding to attend tomorrow. And we’ll never hear the end of it if we look like we fucked constantly at the wedding from Peter or Robert.”

Tom smiles and holds onto his girlfriend as they go back to sleep.

The next day when they went downstairs for breakfast she sees Peter smirking at her.

“Have fun last night you two?”

“I’ll have to ask you the same question Peter.” Emily quips back. “Where’s mum and dad?”

“They are at the venue making sure every last detail is precise.” He told his younger sister. “I mean it’s my wedding and I already think it’s perfect. All I need is Robert at my side. That’s my definition of a perfect wedding.”

“Darling where’s the cereal?” Tom asks Emily.

“Darling? I thought you two were just besties. Are you fuck buddies?”

“No. This is a new thing for us. We’re just testing out pet names. Darling is his for me and you don’t really want to know mine for him.” She told her brother with a blush.

Peter smirks and helps Tom with the cereal. “So I guess I don’t have to threaten you about breaking her heart.”

“No I’ve already given many men said talk when they started seeing Emily.” Tom told him.

“I like you a lot already Tom. And don’t let our parents get to you. They love doing that. You should see how they treat Robert. I’m hoping that they treat you differently and better.”

Emily felt bad about how her parents treat her brother’s husband. Robert is a decent guy and she was so thrilled when she heard that he is going to be her brother-in-law. She was the baby of the family and it must’ve been hard for her conservative parents to realize that both of their children aren’t the way that they planned when they had them. Their only son is getting married to someone that they haven’t completely accepted in their lives yet and their only daughter is a personal assistant to an actor.

She accepted a long time ago that she wasn’t doing the things that her parents wanted her to and even though it hurt her to feel like her own parents cannot accept her or Peter for who they are as people at least she has her brother, Robert and now Tom to keep her from falling apart. She was taken out of her thoughts by hearing her lover’s voice.

“What do you want for cereal Emily?”

“Whatever you are eating.” She said walking over to him and she wraps her arms around his waist.

Later at the church Tom was alone with her parents.

“So Tom what do you do?”

“I’m an actor. I actually met Emily doing Othello.”

“Oh that’s good to hear.”

“How long have you known each other?”

“2008. So seven years.”

“And how long have you been romantic with each other.”

“Recently.” He told them with honesty.

That was all he felt comfortable with telling them.

Emily is getting smoothed her dress a bit as she helped her brother with his tuxedo.

“I want to thank you for agreeing to being my best man-slash-maid of honor, sis.”

“I feel completely honored that you asked me, Petey.”

“You look happy Emily.”

“I’m really happy. I’m not going to let our parents get under our skins today. I have Tom and you have Robert for today and that’s all we need.”

It was during the reception when she had the mic in her hands. She could see Tom with a smile on his face. She then turns to see Peter and Robert looking at her.

“So I’m Peter’s younger sister and his maid of honor and when he told me I had to write a speech I freaked out and I was going to just wing it and now I have something prepared that I thought about this morning. I’ve known Peter my whole life and I’ve known Robert for five of those years. He has always been kind to me and the same goes for how I treat him. He makes my brother smile and so happy. I’ve never seen them ever raise voices at each other like we heard occasionally as children.”

She can hear her parents protesting a bit. “No mum and dad you have to hear this. This day isn’t about the two of you. This day is about Peter, your son and his husband Robert. They don’t treat people like they are beneath them. I haven’t seen you in ten years and I put aside my issues with both of you as well as I could today.”

She sets her eyes to Tom’s and she smiles at him. “I want to apologize for the last minute or so for my toast. I just want what you both have and I think I’ve found someone who makes me that happy. And I’m hoping that he feels the same way.”

The rest of the toasts go by and by the end after the cake. Tom took her out on the dance floor. He kisses her on the lips. She has happy tears in her eyes. He brings his lips to her ear.

“That was a lovely speech. I especially loved the last bit. I want all of this with you Emily if you’ll have me?”

“Oh yes I do.”

“You want to go back to your parent’s house and then leave so I can make love to you at my place.”

“Oh yes Tom. I want to be as loud as I can.” She said giggling.

When they get back to his flat they make love all night long and sleep for a bit in between before making love again.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Years later. There are time jumps as well.

EPILOGUE:

Five Years Later

They have been married for three years and they have four year old twins Rupert and Ava. The twins were a surprise that they found out they were having after being together two months but they were thrilled. They had four children in total. Two year old Miles and two month old Poppy.

***

Emily held the positive pregnancy test in her hands. Tom was running, something he did most mornings. How was she going to tell her lover that they had a baby on the way after only being together for two months? She got her answer when she heard his voice.

“Darling where are you?”

She holds the test and walks out of the bathroom. She is speechless as she hands him the test.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asks.

She nods.

He hugs her body to his. “Oh darling you can’t believe how happy I am. Should we get married soon or…”

She puts her finger at his lips. “Let’s get married when we are ready for it.”

“Agreed.” He told her before kissing her.

***

“Wait is that more than one baby?” she asks as the doctor shows them the ultrasound again.

“Yes it looks like you are having fraternal twins. One of each is the earliest assumption I can make of the sexes.”

“Twins?” they both ask nervously.

“Yes and there isn’t anything to be scared about. We just have to make sure that you are healthy.”

***

By the time December arrived they had two babies of their own. Ava was the eldest of the twins, born fifteen seconds before her brother. They were two months when her parents requested that she and her family come have Christmas Eve at their house and even though she wanted to laugh in their faces she did the adult thing.

“How about spending Christmas Eve at our flat? They are only two months old anyway.”

“All right.” Was all that her mother told her.

She hangs up the phone, and wants to cry but she wasn’t going to let her mother win.

Tom walks into their bedroom, he was successful in getting the twins down for their nap. He notices the tears going down his fiancée’s face.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Just got off the phone with my mum. They want us to spend Christmas at their house and it’s like they both forgot I had a caesarian section two months ago.”

“Well fuck them.”

“Tom, please.”

“No they still can’t treat you like this. Your parents are awful.”

“I know that Tom. You’d think they’d change after not really seeing me in a decade but they won’t change.”

“Hey come here,” he said hugging her softly. He still knew she was still healing from her surgery. “I will take care of everything for Christmas. I’ll have Peter and Robert to help with everything. All you have to do is enjoy yourself ok, sweetheart. I love you so much darling.”

“I love you too.”

Unfortunately that first Christmas Eve as parents didn’t go as well as they had hoped. Her parents had hitched a fit the moment they walked into the flat.

“Are you sure this flat is big enough for all of us tonight?” her mother asks her.

“You won’t be spending the night. Peter and Robert are staying at their place tonight.”

“Oh well that would’ve been nice if you told me that over the phone.”

“We did. I said and I quote, ‘Ava and Rupert are still crying at around 3 o’clock in the morning for feedings and that you will be cranky on Christmas morning.’ Remember now?”

“No I still don’t.”

Tom could notice that his fiancée was about to explode and took charge of the conversation.

“John. Margaret. May I have a word with the two of you in another please?”

Both of them follow him. “Do you both realize that Emily is going to lose it soon? She is nervous having Christmas Eve here when she knows that her body is still healing from her surgery.”

“You should’ve been more careful and waited to have your children after you got married.” Her mother piped in.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me if you two were smart you should’ve waited until you got married. When is that going to happen by the way?”

“We are engaged. We are just waiting until the twins are a bit older. God damn it does anything make you happy. You treat all of us like garbage. There’s a reason why you hardly get to see Emily. She can’t stand you both for more than a day. I frankly hate you but I am willing to put all of that aside so my children can have a whole extended family.”

Emily’s parents left shortly after dessert. Not even saying goodbye. All Emily did was roll her eyes.

Peter and Robert were still at the flat. Emily walked into the master bathroom to take a relaxing bath.

***

On the day the twins turned two, Emily was six months pregnant with Miles. Tom was busy making sure that the house was all set up for the party. It was just going to be them, Peter, Robert and some of their friends. John and Margaret weren’t welcome at their house anymore.

They moved into their new house after they found out that they were pregnant with Miles.

Peter and Robert came early so they could help Tom with both the decorating/getting everything set up food wise and also keep the kids entertained. Robert played with his niece and nephew.

“So mum and dad aren’t coming?” Peter asks his brother in law.

“No they aren’t. I am going to avoid the fiasco of last year when Emily and your mother got into a screaming match about parenting. Have they always been this awful?”

“Yep. Try being a psychiatrist who works in the same building as his mother?” Peter asks as he starts the oven for the chicken nuggets.

“You have my sympathy there.”

“I know why they act like this. They wanted Emily to be a doctor and follow the same path as I did. But she didn’t and she is still paying for it almost a decade and a half later.” Peter told him sadly.

“At least the kids have my parents for grandparents.”

“So how has the pregnancy been for her this time around?”

“It’s fine.”

They turn their eyes at Emily as she waddles into the kitchen.

“Darling I thought you were resting.” Tom asks as he puts a hand on her stomach and smiles as he feels Miles kick.

“I did but Miles is hungry.” She said and hugs her brother. “Is Robert here?”

“Yes he’s playing with Ava and Rupert.”

“That’s great.” She said as she took a banana and sits at the table.

That night they made love in their bed and afterwards Tom held his wife as they both fell asleep.

***

Tom woke up hearing Poppy fussing in her bassinet that was at the end of their bed. He walks over and picks her up. “Hello Poppy isn’t it a little early for you to wake us up, huh?”

He cradles her at his chest and walks back to their bed. He hands the baby to his now awake wife for her to feed. He smiles lovingly as he sees his wife feed their fourth child. He still couldn’t believe that they finally took that first step as a couple five Decembers before.

“Hello sweet Poppy aren’t you just a hungry little thing. You are just as hungry as your daddy.” Emily said soothingly at their youngest daughter.

He could hear three sets of legs running towards their bedroom. He beats them to opening the door. He smiles at his three other children as they run into the room.

“Mummy! Daddy! It’s snowing outside!” Ava said excitedly.

“Yeah! Can we play outside?” Rupert adds after his twin.

“We’ll see.” Tom then notices that his youngest son doesn’t look that well. He is very familiar with that look on his face. But he was too late because Miles threw up on the floor. He started crying.

“Oh buddy it’s alright.” He said as he took his son in his arms. “Let’s get you in the bath and then I’ll take care of this mess how does that sound?”

“Ok, daddy. Sowwy.” He told him sadly.

“There is nothing to feel sorry about buddy.” He said soothingly as he walks him into the master bathroom.

Later on that day. Tom was outside with Ava and Rupert while Emily stayed in to spend some time with a sick Miles who was watching Avengers and Poppy was asleep in her bassinet.

After building two snowmen Tom brought in his two eldest children for some hot chocolate.

After getting his children all settled with their hot chocolate he kisses his wife on the lips.

“Happy Anniversary darling.” He tells her after ending their sweet kiss.

“Happy anniversary baby.” She told him.

That night after putting their children to bed and the baby in her crib. They kissed sweetly in bed.

“Tom please make love to me?”

“Of course darling.”

They undress each other gently and he kisses down her body the same way he did five years before and every day since.

He thrusts his tongue into her core and lavishes his attention to her cunt with one hand kneading her left breast and his other at her hip to keep her steady as he slurps on her juices until she cums into his mouth.

They kiss passionately as he thrusts into her. They try to be as quiet as possible because they have learned after being parents for four years that children love to wake up during the night sometimes.

They meet each other thrust for thrust and both cum together and they give each other love marks so they don’t make too much noise.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They both tell each other and then they both fell asleep as snow fell outside their window.


End file.
